phaluhm_phoueckfandomcom-20200215-history
Telephone numbers in Phaluhm Phoueck
Phaluhm Phoueck uses the telephone code +83. Since September 20, 2003, the country has used a closed system, in which one has to type the whole number even if they are in the same area code. Telephone numbers have nine digits, in the form: 02 555-1980, where '02' is the area code and '555-1980' is the number. Structure This covers the current structure: before 2003, variable-digit area codes were used, e.g. *02 (XXX-XXX) - DSH *031 (XXX-XXX) - DSH, southern part of Nazahezan *038 (XX-XXX) - Kota Kambular *054 (XX-XXX) - Nuybuey *062 (XX-XXX) - Retatto *0718, 0719 (XXXX) - Kimbactu City Originally, the area code '041' with five digits following was used for mobile numbers, in 2003 due to the rise of mobile subscriptions in Phaluhm Phoueck, this was changed to '04' with seven digits. Area codes and systems *02 - DSH metropolitan area *03x - Kota Kambular *04x - Cellular/other services *05x - Rest of Nazahezan/Nuybuey/San Sabyleo *06x - Magazena *07x - Reserved for cellular expansion *08x - Personal numbering *09x - Retatto and Greater Phaluhm The codes are as follows: *Centre suburbs of DSH: 02 2, 02 51, 02 55, 02 57, 02 59 *Northern suburbs: 02 3, 02 52, 02 54, 02 56, 02 58 *Western suburbs: 02 4, 02 53, 02 62, 02 67, 02 72 *Eastern suburbs: 02 63, 02 65, 02 70, 02 73, 02 74, 02 77 *Airport: 02 78, 02 79 And others: *'03 31' - Kota Kambular *'03 32' - Kota Kambular *'03 33' - Dudley Bay *'03 34' - Kota Kambular, Puerto Jesalan *'03 38' - Kamrbia *'03 42' - Nuevert *'03 44' - Nuevert *'03 45' - Nuevert, surrounding islands *'03 53' - Kamrbia, Other in South *'03 55' - reserved *'03 56' - reserved *'03 57' - reserved *'03 78' - Mahazam *'03 81' - Mahazam *'03 83' - Mahazam, N East *'05 40' -Tohezeck *'05 414' - Duness *'05 416' - Phasu *'05 44' - Tohezeck, Farraton Basu *'05 47' - San Sabyleo *'05 49' - Uktebattar *'05 50' - Javahezam *'05 525' - Kebaham *'05 529' - Thywen *'05 56' - Bay sa Lham *'05 57' - Central Villages *'05 71' - Nallek *'05 72' - Taoralan *'05 732' - Shanaszhalon *'05 75' - Gosal *'05 79' - Northern Villages *'05 80' - all of Nuybuey *'05 90' - Rohal *'05 92' - Ngywall *'05 943, 945, 946' - Rohal (surrounds) *'05 95' - Moyveula *'06 30' - Klas Bay *'06 36' - Rembal *'06 37' - Gina Bassu / other settlements on the Peninsula *'06 4' - Balulu Darussalam most numbers not yet allocated *'06 50' - Westal City *'06 521, 525, 527' - Westal City *'06 56' - Lupain Dulo *'06 57' - Yurasal/Twyford Bay/Mikhakale *'06 78' - Maryenta *'06 79' - Hasalwan *'06 90' - reserved *'06 91' - reserved *'06 92' - reserved *'09 30' - Reval *'09 35' - Dassaryum *'09 39' - Sallahankan *'09 42' - Lasla/Dhassal/Puerto Gresa *'09 44' - Mountain villages *'09 50' - Wikas *'09 55' - Dasal *'09 59' - Pharatol Point/Pwynal *'09 82' - Kimbactu City, Husan most numbers not allocated, Husan is restricted to 822-(0-1)xxx for Chinese personnel, and 823-xxxx' for others *'09 832' - Pyetch Island *'09 86(0-7)' - Kuala Tumpan *'09 869' - Tumpan Islands *'09 88' - Spit Islands *'09 89' - Prythan Islands Note that 701-xxxx and 555-xxxx are reserved for fictional use in any area code. Mobile numbering Mobile numbering is allocated by provider. Jet Telecom controls the largest chunk of space in the '04' area code. Current list of allocations: *Jet Telecom: 042, 045, 0470, 0474, 0478, 0484, 0486 *Kal Mobile: 0442, 0446, 0473, 0475, 0480, 0481 *Tempest: 043, 049, 0450, 0454, 0458, 0459, 0466 Toll-free and premium rate numbers In general toll-free numbers use the '1800' prefix, and premium rate numbers use the '1900' prefix. Special numbers For emergency use, the police/ambulance number is 999, but the fire number is exclusively 600.